miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pianist
Pianist is another akumatized villain by Hawk Moth who got the "negative emotions" when losing his notes Story "Marinette", said Sabine, "don't be late for school!" "Yes, Mom", answered Marinette a bit dream-ish. She took her school bag and went to school. In the Agreste Mansion, Adrian was currently packing his school bag. He was always happy to leave the house, but today for some- whatever reason, he didn't wanted to go to school. "Plagg, did i say you how i hate the school?" - The kwami laughed. "You? Hate the school?" - "Yes..." - Plagg stopped laughing. "Anything you want to speak about?" - "Nobody was already akumatized for one week, i just want to see her again." - "Let's first go to school, then you can make somebody angry and you will see her again." Adrian was now smiling - "Not hanks. Let's just exit this house!" That time the contest rooms in front of the Eiffel Tower got opened. A piano contest today at 15 o'clock was already ready. But because it's now only 7:50, there weren't many spectators or pianists. School started, and everyone already said "present", to show the teacher that they were on place. "I can't wait for more news about ladybug", said Alya to Marinette, "already one week is over, and there are no news." Marinette only answered: "Maybe the Hawk Moth gave up?" - "Never. I think he spends a bit time with his company or something like this." The music teacher started telling: "Today i show you how to read the music.". He gave everyone one song, written in the note language. "Please write all note names under the notes. Rest will be homework." After school at 14:35 Marinette already finished her homework and went to the park. That time the contest already started In a unknown place... "I feel something is going to happen on the contest. Let's just wait.", said Hawk Moth "With the transformation Miraculous, i can wait much time. One year is for me one second!" Jack was a contest member, he had his notes in his hands ready. The contest began and many people were already approved. It was Jack's turn. Everyone clapped. He started to click the notes, and music appeared. Then he clicked the pedal, and a dark noise came out. The piano was brocken. Many spectators laughed. Jack took his Notes and ran away. "Bad guy!", appeared from the visitors, and things like that. "That what i waited for!", said Hawk Moth, "Bad Emotions, the exact villain for akuma!". A white butterfly sat onto his hands. It became an akuma. He troughed his stock witht he words: "Fly my little akuma, and evilize him!". It flew away, and appeared in the music notes page 2, - the page were the song ended. "Pianist", said the Evil Miraculous holder, "I am Hawk Moth. You should show everyone who the real pianist is. But remember i need something in return." - "Yes, Hawk Moth" Blue fire appeared and Jack became in black clothes, with a Hand looking like Cat Noir's, he touched one strophe with that Hand, and the notes behind became blue, then appeared back to black. From The paper came thunder, and a piano stood here. Jack went to it and touched one note, it disappeared to many akuma's and entered many people, They became the same clothes, woman’s became white clothes. The villains had the power of creating anything when touching something. This was shown on TV. Marinette and Adrien transformed and were on place. "Hi, ladybug! Nice to see you again." - "Hello Cat Noir, let's do our real homework." They came to the pianist, who already was on top of the house. "Is it my hand?", Cat Noir asked. "That's the music contest", explained Lady Bug, "I believe the akuma is in his notes. The question only is what his powers are." - Jack touched his notes. And from a thunder, appeared a round Small ball, which had higher electrical contacts to the sky. From many sides the akumatiyed villains came. Lady Bug used her Lucky Churm. The Luck today was a metal long metal stick. "What?" they asked. "Of course", cried ladybug, "to create something they use electrics, and electrics go trough metal, she trough the metal stick on top of the house to the place were signals are coming." Jack touched the notes and put his finger on LadyBug, Thunder came out, but was redirected to the antenna. The music notes were lost on fire. The akuma came out. Jack was normal. "Time to de-evilize you, little akuma", said Lady Bug and trough her Yo-Yo opened to the bottom, but then she noticed that the akuma stopped on the top, and already started multipling, "Faster, Cat, Destroy the Antenna!", "Cataclism!", he cried, and destroyed the antenna, with the opened, yo-yo, Lady Bug, de-evilized the main akuma, and all akuma's disappeared, the metal Luck Churm, felt, into LadyBug's arms, With the "Miraculous lady bug power", everything came back to normal...